Knife blocks for holding and protecting cutlery are generally characterized by a substantially solid block of material, normally wood, which has a number of parallel spaced slots which are subdivided to receive knives of varying blade sizes. Knife blocks of this description normally rest on a counter top where the knives which they hold are convenient for use during the preparation of food. Since modern kitchens frequently are built with a minimum of counter space, the use of a conventional knife block requires the choice of either using a portion of that counter space or locating the knife block in a place less convenient than desirable.
The present invention provides a knife holder which can be conveniently located relative to the work space where food is prepared without requiring the dedication of any counter top space.
In addition to the above, the knife holder of the present invention is designed to be affixed to a wall which defines the vertical space between a counter top and an overhanging cabinet which is frequently considered "dead space" of little utility.